


The Man, The Myth, The Legend

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Neville and Teddy keep the tradition of surprising Harry with breakfast in bed and a birthday gift.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	The Man, The Myth, The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this challenge was "Legend"
> 
> So. Much. Fluff. 
> 
> That is all :)

“Alright.” Neville said as he picked up the breakfast tray, glancing at the four year old with bright blue hair that was next to him. “Remember to be quiet.”

“Yes! I remember!” Teddy squealed.

Neville couldn’t contain the heartfelt smile that crossed his face. “Teddy.”

“Shh, Daddy! We have to be quiet!” Teddy hissed.

Teddy's words made his heart flutter. He had decided that after their big shopping trip for Harry's birthday gift, that this is what he wanted to call Neville from now on. “You get the present, and I’ll carry this, okay?”

Teddy nodded frantically as he skipped over to the table to get the present he’d personally wrapped for Harry last night. Neville had let the boy use nearly half a roll of tape, knowing that Harry would try to unwrap the gift without magic first, just to prove how great of a job Teddy did at wrapping it.

Neville left the kitchen and headed up the stairs as quietly as he could, while Teddy jumped on each step. It would be a miracle if they could make it to the bedroom before Harry actually woke up, but he knew that with Teddy making so much noise, Harry was sure to be awake.

“Ready?” Neville whispered as he stood outside the bedroom door.

“Yes!” Teddy answered as he jumped up and down.

Neville chuckled as he balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door with the other.

“I think he’s still asleep!” Teddy whispered as loud as he could.

Neville caught the half smile on Harry’s face as they entered. “Oh dear. Should we come back?”

Teddy seemed to really ponder this. “No, I want to wake him.”

Neville smiled as Teddy crept up to Harry’s side of the bed, trying his very best to be stealthy.

“Harry?” Teddy whispered right in the mans face.

Neville really had to hand it to Harry, he was faking sleep incredibly well.

“Harry!” Teddy screamed suddenly, making Harry jump and Neville laugh.

“Oh my goodness!” Harry burst out. “You scared me!”

Teddy erupted into a fit of giggles. “Happy birthday, Harry!” He screamed as he leapt on top of him.

“It’s my birthday?” Harry asked as he snuggled his godson close.

“Yes! I got you a present! And I helped Neville make you breakfast!”

Neville stepped forward then, placing the tray on the bedside stand before coming around the bed to lay next to Harry, giving him a soft kiss. “Happy birthday, babe.”

“Thank you.” Harry sat up as best he could with a pile of little boy still in his lap.

“Here, Harry! Open it, open it! I picked it out all by myself!”

“Oh boy. I bet it’s a good one, then.” Harry said excitedly. “You always give the best presents, Teddy.”

Neville’s heart could have burst at the scene before him. Teddy was beaming with happiness at watching Harry open the gift he’d picked out a few weeks prior when he and Ginny had taken Teddy shopping. Harry, his husband of nearly a year, laying beside him with the brightest of smiles.

Teddy climbed off of Harry and scooted over to Neville’s lap, giggling hysterically at the mess Harry was making with the wrapping paper. Neville held him tight, loving every moment of this life.

When Harry finally got the package open, Teddy shrieked with joy. “It’s a shirt, Harry!”

Harry, who had barely gotten his hands on the bright green gift inside, smiled at him. “Is that what it is?”

“Yes!”

Harry held up the shirt and eyed it, a wide smile crossing his face. It read _Dad._ _The Man, The Myth, The Legend._ Neville could see Harry’s throat working to push down the emotion that he felt at receiving it.

“Do you like it... Dad?” Teddy asked shyly.

Harry's eyes got wide at his godson's words. He quickly cleared his throat then ruffled Teddy’s now shaggy black hair. “I love it. Thank you very much, son.”

Teddy sighed happily, then glanced at the breakfast tray. “I forgot my juice!” And with that bolted from the room.

Neville laughed as he watched Teddy run away. “He thinks you’re sharing those pancakes with him.”

Harry snorted. “He knows I’m sharing these pancakes with him.”

Neville lifted his arm as Harry moved to snuggle into him. “He's never called me that before.” Harry said quietly.

Neville laced his fingers with Harry’s as he placed a kiss on Harry’s temple. “He really did pick it out all by himself. Said he liked the color. Once I told him what it said, he was insistent that we buy it."

Harry nuzzled his face into Neville’s shoulder. “Thank you. For everything.”

Neville felt like he should be thanking Harry, but knew that Harry would have none of it today. Even now he still felt shy about his birthday, and breakfast in bed had been their compromise. Neville still planned on giving Harry a little extra attention though.

“My present for you will be waiting, as soon as he’s in bed for the night.” Neville smirked.

He heard Harry suck in a quick breath, already anticipating what the night would bring. “Sounds like I’m really going to enjoy this birthday.” 

He certainly would, Neville thought. He certainly would.

Teddy came barrelling in then, flopping on the bed to nestle himself between them. Neville wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
